Eddard Stark
Lord Eddard Stark, in engeren Kreisen meist Ned genannt, ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Stark und Lord von Winterfell sowie Wächter des Nordens. Zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin Catelyn hat er zwei Kinder: Robb und Sansa. Außerdem hat Eddard Jon Schnee als seinen unehelichen Sohn anerkannt. Aktuell ist er 25 Jahre alt. Er ist einer der Haupt-POV-Charaktere. Es gibt eine TV - Version zu Eddard Stark bei Game of Thrones. Charakter & Erscheinung Er hat ein längliches Gesicht und lange braune Haare und einen kurz geschnittenen Bart. Seine dunklen, grauen Augen spiegeln seine Stimmung wieder, indem sie entweder so sanft wie Nebel oder so hart wie Stein erscheinen. Seine Feinde sagen ihm nach, er hätte kalte Augen und ein gefrorenes Herz. Jaime erkennt zwischen den Augen von Roose Bolton und denen von Eddard sogar Ähnlichkeiten. Eddard ist weder so groß noch so gut aussehend, wie es sein Bruder Brandon einst gewesen ist. Seine Kinder tragen eher die Merkmale von Haus Tully. Catelyn Tully ist bei ihrer ersten Begegnung enttäuscht, da sie eine jüngere Version von Brandon erwartet hatte. Sie fand Eddard weniger hübsch und zu ernst, fast schon kühl. Selbst nach ihrer ersten Nacht mit íhm empfand sie eher Pflichtbewusstsein als Leidenschaft. Erst nach Roberts Rebellion wurde ihr dann all die Liebe zuteil, die eine Frau sich nur wünschen kann, nachdem sie das gute sanfte Herz hinter Eddards strenger Miene entdeckt hatte. Eddard legt großen Wert auf Ehre und Gerechtigkeit. Seiner Familie und seinen Freunde gegenüber ist er stets freundlich und sanft. Er folgt den Traditionen des Nordens, so auch der, dass der Richter, der zum Tode verurteilt, das Urteil auch selbst vollzieht. Dazu braucht er nie mehr als einen Hieb. Nach Hinrichtungen zieht er sich gerne in den Götterhain von Winterfell zurück, um Eis zu reinigen und die Stille zu suchen. Doch einige erachten seine zurückhaltende Persönlichkeit als ein Zeichen der Kühle und Verachtung. Sein Fehltritt in seinen frühen Ehejahren, aus dem der Bastard Jon Schnee entstammt, ist ihm später unangenehm, allerdings behandelt er Jon trotz der Widerstände durch Catelyn wie einen ehelichen Sohn. Er fragt sich, warum die Götter es Bastarden so schwer machen und warum die Männer mit so einer unbändigen Lust bestraft sind. Seine Klinge trägt den Namen Eis, Zu seiner Gefolgschaft pflegt er ein ehrenvolles und verantwortungsbewusstes Verhältnis. Er ist der Meinung, ein Lord müsse die Männer, die ihm folgen sollen, gut kennen und auch sollten diese den Lord gut kennen, damit sie für keinen Fremden kämpften. Biographie Kindheit Eddard war zusammen mit Robert von seinem achten Lebensjahr an ein Mündel von Lord Jon Arryn auf Hohenehr. Eddard freundete sich mit Robert an und bald erachteten die beiden Jon Arryn als ihren zweiten Vater. Als 18-Jähriger nahm er 281 n. A. E. am Turnier von Harrenhal teil, als Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen Eddards Schwester Lyanna statt seiner Frau den Siegerkranz der Königin der Liebe und der Schönheit schenkte. Bei der Eröffnungsfeier tanzte er mit Ashara Dayn, nachdem Brandon ihr gesagt hatte, dass Eddard zu schüchtern sei, um sie selbst um einen Tanz zu bitten. Laut Allyria Dayn haben sie sich dort ineinander verliebt, und eine Theorie besagt, dass Ashara Jon Schnees Mutter sei und sie sich aus Liebe zu Eddard in den Tod gestürzt habe. Roberts Rebellion Kurze Zeit später verschwand Lyanna und man beschuldigte Rhaegar, sie entführt zu haben. Dies beschleunigte die Ereignisse und war letztlich der Anlass für Roberts Rebellion, denn als Lyannas Bruder Brandon davon erfuhr, ritt er mit ein paar Gefährten nach Königsmund, um Rhaegar herauszufordern und seine Schwester auf seinen Fängen zu befreien. Brandon und seine Gefährten wurden von Aerys gefangen genommen und getötet, genauso wie ihre Väter, die an den Hof gerufen wurden, um sie zu verteidigen - Brandon und sein Vater Lord Rickard Stark wurden auf besonders grausame Weise getötet. Dies machte Eddard zum Lord von Winterfell. Aerys schickte Boten nach Hohenehr mit der Aufforderung an Jon Arryn, Eddard und Robert auszuliefern, aber Jon weigerte sich und schickte Eddard in den Norden, um die Vasallen von Winterfell zu den Fahnen zu rufen. Da Möwenstadt allerdings zunächst königstreu blieb, musste Eddard die Berge der Vier Finger überqueren und einen Fischer suchen, der ihn durch den Biss nach Norden fuhr. Sie gerieten allerdings in einen Sturm, der Fischer ertrank, aber seine Tochter schaffte es, das Boot zu den Drei Schwestern zu bringen. Es heißt, als Dank habe er der Tochter einen Beutel Silber und einen Bastard namens Jon Schnee geschenkt. Der damalige Lord Borrell schmuggelte Eddard später nach Weißwasserhafen, obwohl die Schwestermänner historisch bedingt nicht viel für die Nordmänner übrig haben. Bevor Eddard los marschierte, um Robert Baratheon im Süden zu unterstützen, wo der Krieg bereits begonnen hatte, heiratete Eddard im Jahre 283 n. A. E. Catelyn Tully. Diese war eigentlich mit Eddards Bruder Brandon bis zu dessen Tod verlobt gewesen. Gleichzeitig heiratete Jon Arryn Catelyns Schwester Lysa Tully in einer Doppelhochzeit in der Septe von Schnellwasser. Nur 14 Tage nach der Hochzeit zog er in den Krieg, verließ Catelyn aber erst, nachdem er sie geschwängert hatte. Die Schlacht der Glocken trug sich in Steinsepte in den Flusslanden zu. Aerys' Armee verfolgte Roberts Truppen nach der Schlacht von Aschfurt, um deren Vereinigung mit ihren Verbündeten unter Eddard und Lord Hoster im Norden zu verhindern. Robert wurde dabei verwundet und suchte allein und verwundet Unterschlupf in Steinsepte. Jon Connington, die neue Hand des Königs, ließ durchsuchte in der Stadt Haus für Haus von seinen Rittern durchsuchen. Als Eddard Stark und Hoster Tullys Armeen eintrafen, entbrannte eine heftige Schlacht, in der Robert schließlich eingriff und einen Gegenschlag anführte. Während der Kämpfe wurde Lord Hoster durch Jon Connigton schwer verwundet. Lord Connington gab die Schlacht schließlich verloren, zog sich aber immerhin noch geordnet zurück. Aerys begriff nun, dass Robert eine ernste Bedrohung für seine Herrschaft war und entließ Lord Connington aus seinem Amt und schickte ihn in die Verbannung nach Essos. Später sagte Robert immer wieder, dass nicht er, sondern Eddard die Schlacht gewonnen habe. Die Rebellen konnten den Bürgerkrieg in der Schlacht am Trident entscheiden, in der Robert Baratheon den Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen erschlug. Da Robert verwundet wurde, führte Eddard die Verfolgung der königstreuen Truppen nach Königsmund an. Als er dort ankam, hatte Tywin Lennister die Stadt schon mit einer List eingenommen. Eddard war skeptisch gegenüber dem Haus Lennister und seiner Loyalität, weil sich das Haus lange Zeit neutral verhalten hatte. Dieses Misstrauen wurde nur vergrößert, als Eddard erfuhr, dass Tywins Männer Rhaegars Frau und Kinder auf brutalste Weise getötet hatten. Hinzu kam, dass bei Eddards Ankunft die Flaggen der Lennisters über dem Roten Bergfried wehten und Jaime Lennister auf dem Eisernen Thron saß, als er den Thronsaal betrat. Vor ihm lag der tote Körper von König Aerys II. Targaryen, den Jaime kurz zuvor erschlagen hatte, obwohl er ein Mitglied der Königsgarde war. Dies alles empfand Eddard als moralisch verwerflich. Als Robert in der Stadt eintraf, teilte er Eddards Einschätzung allerdings nicht und es kam zu einem heftigen Streit, der damit endete, dass Eddard alleine in den Süden zog, um die Rebellion dort zu Ende zu führen. Erst die Trauer über Lyannas späteren Tod führte die beiden Freunde wieder zusammen. Gegen Ende der Rebellion ritt Eddard mit sechs seiner Gefährten zur dornischen Grenze, um seine Schwester zu suchen. Dabei kam es zum Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, der von drei Rittern der Königsgarde bewacht wurde: Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Arthur Dayn. Die einzigen beiden Überlebenden dieses Kampfes waren Eddard und Howland Reet. Eddard fand seine Schwester im Turm der Freude, sterbend und schwach vom Fieber ans Bett gefesselt in einem Zimmer, das nach Rosen und Blut roch. Eddard weiß nichts mehr davon, was unmittelbar nach ihrem Tod passierte. Kurz vor ihrem Tod verlangte Lyanna von Eddard ein Versprechen, das in den Büchern aber nicht näher bestimmt wird. Ihre letzten Worte ("Versprich es mir, Ned.") verfolgen ihn sein Leben lang. Sie war 16, als sie starb. Sie wollte, dass man sie auf Winterfell begräbt, so brachte Eddard sie in die Krypta, wo sie neben ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder ruht. Eddard bringt Blumen an ihr Grab, wann immer er kann, weil sie Blumen so sehr mochte. Nach dem Kampf brach Eddard Steine aus dem Turm, um acht Grabmale für die Verstorbenen aufzutürmen. Arthur Dayns Ahnenschwert Dämmerung brachte Eddard nach Sternfall als Zeichen des Respekts vor dem Haus Dayn zu dessen Schwester Ashara Dayn. Willerichs roten Hengst, den seine Gemahlin Lady Barbra Staublin diesem vor der Rebellion geschenkt hatte, brachte Eddard zurück nach Hüglingen, nicht jedoch Willerichs Leichnam, weshalb Lady Barbra Zeit seines Lebens einen Groll gegen die Starks hegte. Lord von Winterfell Eddard hat seine beiden Geschwister Brandon und Lyanna so sehr geliebt, dass er ihnen entgegen der Tradition auch eine Statue in der Gruft von Winterfell erstellen ließ. Sobald die Rebellion zu Ende war und Robert auf dem Thron saß, kehrte Eddard nach Hause zurück. Mit sich trug er seinen Bastardsohn Jon Schnee, über dessen Herkunft er sich weigert zu sprechen, sogar mit Catelyn. Gerüchte darüber, dass Jons Mutter die dornische Lady Ashara Dayn sei, die Schwester von Arthur Dayn, der Eddard dessen Schwert brachte, brachte er schnell zum Schweigen. Als Robert Baratheon Eddard später nach der Mutter von Jon Schnee fragt, gibt er an, sie habe Wylla geheißen. Godric Borrell behauptete, dass die Tochter des Fischers, die Eddard nach Süßschwester brachte, Jons Mutter sei. Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Winterfell Kategorie:Wächter des Nordens Kategorie:Adel im Norden Kategorie:Lordprotektor Kategorie:Romanfigur Kategorie:TV-Figur Kategorie:POV Kategorie:Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache Kategorie:Ein Heilmittel für den Maester Kategorie:Der Hochzeitsritter Kategorie:Lord Protektor